


Family over a Nation

by Ryewoke



Category: mcyt
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Gen, Jschlatt is Clay | Dream's Parent, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt and Dream loves and cares for Tubbo, Schlatt is alive, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Tubbo is a traitor, dream cares about his family, tubbo cares about everyone, tubbo choses his family, tubbo is a liar, tubbo is not president
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryewoke/pseuds/Ryewoke
Summary: No one knows the truth about Toby's past, nor do they know who his true family is. How ironic it is that the sweetest most innocent boy is related to the two most manipulative men in the nation. Yet Toby loves them more than anything. Toby would do anything for his family, even help ruin a nation.Why might you ask? Well, in the Schlatt family. They always choose family over a nation. Always.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Family over a Nation

Toby was the youngest member of the Schlatt family. The sweet baby that his father and brother treasured more than anything in the world. Since day one it was always about little Tubbo, the sweet innocent doe eyed boy who had an obsession with bees. Clay and Johnathan would do anything and everything for the male, but it was rather hard sometimes considering that the two were severely hated by everyone. 

Johnathan, who was recognized as either Glatt or Schlatt is the president of the Nation. A ruthless leader who is cunning and manipulative. His ruling of the land only just beginning, yet he already struck fear into hundreds of people. Schlatt was also protective of his young son, so to keep him safe and close he made the young boy the secretary of the Nation. Though it looks like Schlatt treats Tubbo like every other person. (Complete garbage) It's very much the opposite. Toby has never had to lift one of his tiny fingers in terms of work. In the sense of his governmental duty, the most his father makes him do is sign a few documents that he never even read in the first place. Sometimes his father just gives him money and sends him off to go shopping or play at the arcade, because Schlatt would be dammed if his little bee got stressed out over anything. So it's safe to say that Toby Schlatt is spoiled, if not by his dad than defiantly by his brother Clay. 

Clay, better known has Dream is the leader of Dream SMP, the neighboring land of L'Manburg which Schlatt rules over. Just like his father, Clay is a cruel and merciless ruler. Having no care for anyone in his land he tends to rule with an iron fist. But, just like his father. Dream can't help but have a soft spot for his baby brother. He often breaks his own rule of "No L'Manburgians aloud in his nation" but considering it's Toby he would never deny the boy entry. No one has ever seen the young Ram hybrid though, as Clay is a sly and sneaky man. He seems to always sneak the young male in unnoticed. The fact that Toby technically lives with his brother is also hard to come by. Clay having to wake the little hybrid up at ungodly times just to take him to the border where their father would take him back to his house to sleep a bit more before work. Both Clay and Schlatt has tried to convince the young male to live in L'Manburg, but Toby was hell-bent on living with his big brother. In the end Clay officially gave in, and he moved into a secluded area so him and his baby brother could live in peace.

It was surprising, the fact that no one has come to the conclusion of Tubbo being related to Dream and Glatt. For one, the resemblance of the young sixteen-year-old and his father was honestly striking. Though the two are rarely seen together outside the White House anyone with a pair of working eyes could tell they looked similar. Funny enough, Clay was also a striking image of his father, but no one would ever know that as the twenty-one-year-old always wears a mask. The second obvious evidence is the way Schlatt treats his son. Even though he gives the young male the same deadly glares he gives everyone else. People seem to miss the small touches and smiles the president does when he walks by the younger. The gentle head pats when Toby finishes signing documents or the soft thank-yous when he helps find paperwork. Schlatt wasn't exactly quiet about it, people just simply thought it was blatant favoritism. 

As for Dream, the male would often come to L'manburg for "business purposes", with the president but in all truthfulness, he was there to visit his family. Staff of the White House would often see the three smiling with each other, they just thought they came up with an excellent business deal. In reality the three were smiling at the fact that they could all be together. Lately Toby has been down because he couldn't be with both his father and brother. Eventually though, after a lot of pouting and cute puppy dog eyes the two elder men made a plan, so they could all be together, even if it's for a few hours.


End file.
